4400fandomcom-20200214-history
Shawn Farrell
Shawn Farrell is a 4400 returnee who disappeared on April 22, 2001. He is listed as returnee 2,117. He was one of the first to develop abilities and became the vice president of the 4400 center next to fellow 4400 prophet Jordan Collier. Character History Season One Shawn was at a campsite with his cousin Kyle Baldwin talking about his neighbor when a light appeared from the sky. It was trying to take Kyle, but Shawn shoved him out of it. The future never wanted Shawn, but since he was the one who was taken he became a "4400". Shawn is the only unintended abductee to be featured on the show. Kyle was left comatose from the ordeal and Shawn went missing until he was returned three years later. Though everything initially appears normal, Shawn soon finds himself with the power to both heal and do harm (he can drain beings of power just as much as he can restore people). When Shawn came back from his abduction, Danny's girlfriend Nikki Hudson, showed an interest in him. This put a strain on his relationship with his brother. Danny began to have an anti-4400 sentiment. They have had an uneasy relationship throughout the show. Tom Baldwin always believed that if he could find Shawn he would realize what happened to Kyle. If it weren't for Shawn's healing abilities Kyle would have never woken up from his coma. Shawn has had a very uneasy relationship with his uncle ever since he returned because Tom always considered Shawn responsible for Kyle's condition. Season Two Even after Shawn brought Kyle out of the coma and the future agents explained what happened, Tom still felt hostile towards Shawn. During the second season when Kyle went missing, Tom went to Shawn to ask him what he knew about it. Shawn asked if something bad happening to Kyle was his fault, and Tom responded "it's been known to happen." Kyle reveals to Shawn that he was the one who killed Jordan Collier. Shawn "cures" him by removing some kind of field from him, causing an explosion. It was an unusual moment, even by The 4400 standards. Shawn became estranged from his family and went to live at the 4400 Center, where he developed a strong bond with Jordan Collier. After Collier's assassination, Shawn was left in charge of The 4400 Center, where he continued Collier's work in establishing a community where the 4400 can live in peace and work to harness their abilities for the greater good. He reluctantly begins sharing power with Richard Tyler upon the advice of Matthew Ross. Season Three After Isabelle Tyler rapidly aged, she showed an interest in Shawn. Isabelle insisted on marrying Shawn. In Episode:Fifty-Fifty Shawn is captured by NTAC after being unable to save Devon Moore. They want to know the location of the promicin taken from Haspelcorp. Unfortunately, Isabelle arrives to question Shawn. He isn't willing to give up the information voluntarily. Isabelle forces the information from Shawn, which leaves him in a coma. Season Four In The Wrath of Graham, Kyle gives Shawn a shot of promicin while he's in the hospital. This gives him the boost he needs to wake up from his coma. In The Truth and Nothing But The Truth Shawn is coaxed into running for the Seattle City Council. One of his opponents was Gabriel Hewitt until Gabriel decides to run for Mayor. In The Marked, Gabriel suffers a stroke for which Shawn thinks Jordan or one of his follower's is responsible. Shawn heals Gabriel, and asked him to change his views of The 4400. He tracked down Kevin Burkhoff and Tess Doerner at a diner where she was holding everyone hostage under the delusion that it was her sixteenth birthday party. He managed to convince Tess to let him heal her. Shawn greatly opposes Collier's distribution of promicin, leaving him the leader of a split faction of 4400s opposed to Collier. He was working with Kevin Burkhoff to develop a test which could determine who would survive the shot, but Jordan didn't want him to announce the research. Shawn remains one of the few pure characters, since Collier doesn't care about the deaths and Tom has become one of the Marked. In the season four finale, Shawn is integral to removing the nano-machines that made Tom a "Marked" and, presumably, Collier as well. Meanwhile, Shawn is forced to deal with the accidental death of his mother (Tom's sister), and the task of assisting in the suicide of his dying brother. At the funeral, Shawn, Tom, and Kyle renew their family relationship as a means of coping. Along with Tom and Diana, he is the only character to appear in every episode. 4400 Abilities Life force manipulation: Shawn can control the flow of a living thing's life-force. Giving him the ability to increase or decrease that life-force. If he increases that life-force he can heal in a matter of seconds, leaving no trace of a wound or sickness. If he decreases that life-force can subdue or even kill with a touch. He first discovered his powers when he was able to heal a birds broken neck and wake his cousin Kyle from a coma, later able to heal people with cancer and all sorts of diseases. At first Shawn was only able to heal one person before needing time to rest and recharge but over time his powers grew to the point were he was able to heal everyone who showed up to the 4400 centers opening day, though afterword's he felt like he had run a marathon and needed a lot of rest. His ability works by close proximity, he has to touch the person he wants to use his ability on, clothing proves no obstacle. Shawn is unable to bring anything back to life after it has died, but he was able to heal an animal near death, allowing it to make an almost instantaneous recovery. While he has begun to explore what he can do with his healing abilities, he has yet to fully explore his control over the reverse, and any practice of this ability will most likely result in the death of his target. However it seems to happen whenever he experiences negative emotions like anger or fear. Shawn's healing ability makes him very valuable. He often brings in clients that are willing to "donate" large sums of money in return for his healing their otherwise incurable diseases. The donations go toward his work in establishing a community where 4400's and P positives can live in peace and work to harness their abilities for the greater good. Category:Season One Main Characters Category:Season Two Main Characters Category:Season Three Main Characters